


What happens outside of Vrains

by princessofdawn0718



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS
Genre: M/M, One Shot, Wasn't gonna add much datastorm but then it happened and decided to add the tag for it, based on my submit for vrainsweek, lost kids hang out and protect each other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-10
Updated: 2018-07-10
Packaged: 2019-06-08 05:01:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15235902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/princessofdawn0718/pseuds/princessofdawn0718
Summary: A look at some Vrains characters in a normal high school life. Probably won't be too exciting but it's high school. Starts out normal with a set plot until author forgets that and writes nonsensical stuff halfway.A fanfic based on my vrains week submit





	What happens outside of Vrains

As exciting and fun it is to be in Link Vrains, there is a life outside the internet. Yeah it's shocking to hear, but sometimes one needs to take a break from the internet and reconnect with reality. 

With the Knights of Hanoi gone, Yusaku Fujiki has returned to his normal life. Going to school last year was boring, he either slept in class or just ditched to go after Hanoi in Vrains. But some new people have shown up in his school and it was quite the shock to see a few of them. At first, it was a normal day of Yusaku getting ready for the new school year. He got his bag and duel disk and left his rundown apartment. Once he got to the front of the school, he saw Kusanagi and Takeru outside the truck and it seemed they were talking to someone inside the passenger seat.

"Come on Jin, it's alright. Me and Takeru are here for your big day, please get out the truck." Kusanagi said to his younger brother Jin. Takeru walked a bit closer to the truck, "Yeah, I'm here to escort you, no need to be scared." Yusaku walked over to them to see what was going on. He looked to where Kusanagi and Takeru were looking to see Jin sitting in the passenger seat, he was dressed in the same uniform that he and Takeru were wearing but looked too scared to get out the truck. "Hey, what's going on?" Yusaku asked. The 3 of them looked over to him, Jin's face lit up when seeing him and almost immediately did he get out of the truck and rushed over to Yusaku. Jin then grabbed Yusaku's free arm and clung to his side happily. "Yusaku, I'm so glad you showed up! It's Jin's first day of High School and we were trying to bring him there, but he's still scared." Kusanagi explained, he also explained to Yusaku that Jin was getting so much better in the past 3 months that he was allowed to go to school for a while. The boys couldn't talk for much longer because the first bell rung. "Come on you two, don't want to be late on the first day." Takeru said. "Please take good care of my brother. I'll come pick you guys up at the end of the day!" Kusanagi said as he quickly gave the boys lunches and they hurried off.

So the 3 lost kids walked close together to the school, when they got inside some people started staring at them. It made Jin very uncomfortable and nervous, Yusaku and Takeru noticed the change in his behavior. "Hey, please don't mind us. Though if anyone has a problem with this, don't hesitate to say something." Takeru said this with a calm smile to people. But there was this aura surrounding him that if someone dared speak up, they would get hurt. Yusaku just glared at people as he kept Jin close to him. This was enough for people to go back to whatever they were doing. "T-Thank you both." Jin said as Takeru and Yusaku got to the classroom. "Me and Yusaku have to go now, but we will come back and get you during the break. So stay strong until then, alright?" Takeru said as he opened the door for Jin, he nodded at them and smiled as he walked inside. 

 

So far, Jin's first day was going good. He managed to get through introductions and get a seat away from most people in his classes so he felt more comfortable. There were a few classes he already liked, such as Psychology and Creative Writing. Creative Writing was helping Jin be more expressive since talking more than a few words is difficult for him. Psychology was interesting to learn about because it delved deep into the complexities of the human mind and Jin saw the class as a way to understand and help him. Jin looked so happy that it really surprised Takeru and Yusaku when they came to get him. "Well someone seems to be having a good time in school." Takeru said as he brought an arm over Jin's shoulders. "Mhn" Jin nodded as a small blush formed on his face, he got flustered a bit at the comment. He then opened the notebook he was carrying and got out a pencil to write something, when he finished he turned the notebook around so his friends could read it. It said "Where are we going for the break? I want to go somewhere quiet" Yusaku thought about possible options for a second. "Let's try the roof top, it's quiet and not a lot of people go there." Jin nodded his head in agreement as they walked to the stair way and made their way up the stairs.

No one was on the roof when the boys arrived, they walked over to sit down against the high gate that surrounded the roof. Once comfortable, they pulled out the lunches Kusanagi left them and started to silently eat. It was very peaceful up there, with no one to disrupt their good time. Jin asked how the day was for his friends. "Despite not being good as a hacker, I'm actually really good in math. I always found it easier to understand than most people." Takeru said as Jin nodded along while listening. Yusaku had slept through most of his classes so he didn't have much to talk about. Neither of them were gonna scold Yusaku for it because Kusanagi had explained Yusaku's sleeping problems to them before so they understand. They are just surprised that Yusaku does well enough to pass despite that.

The break was about half over when someone else had decided to come up to the roof, they had ran up the stairs and quickly opened and shut the door. After that, they slid down to the ground against the door while trying to catch their breath. The student wasn't that far away so Takeru decided to call out to them. "Hey there, are you alright?" The person was wearing a gray hoodie over their uniform and had the hood over their head. The sudden voice made them flinch, they were about to shield their face further with the hoodie but saw the 3 boys and calmed down. "Hooh? Now this is a surprise, 3 of the lost kids at this school together. So there's Kusanagi Jin, Homura Takeru, and Fujiki Yusaku here." Jin and Takeru both flinched at what the person said, but neither were able to say anything while Yusaku looked as calm as always and retorted back, "Not as surprising as seeing the leader of the Knights of Hanoi here, Kogami Ryoken." 

Gasps left Jin and Takeru as they voiced their confusions, well Takeru did while Jin wrote 3 big question marks on a page in his notebook.

"Yeah, I'm the leader of the Knights of Hanoi in Link Vrains, Revolver. And I have decided to return to school while I decide on my next plan to destroy the ignis." Yusaku made a noise of understanding as he pat the empty spot next to him, "If we're gonna talk, come closer. I don't feel like raising my voice." Ryoken made his way over to the group and sat surprisingly close to Yusaku. Jin tried his best to ask a simple question to get a conversation going, "D-Did you...uhm...eat lunch y-yet?" Ryoken looked down at the ground for a second before looking back up to answer "No, unfortunately I didn't have one prepared for me before I came, and I couldn't go and get anything before I had to escape." Yusaku looked very concerned at that "Escape? From who? Are you being hunted?" Takeru held a hand to Yusaku's shoulder "Woah there buddy calm down." at that, Yusaku had stopped and apologized for his sudden reaction. Takeru removed his hand and then placed it on his chin, he appeared to be thinking for a few seconds until he suddenly reached to pull Ryoken's hood off his head. "H-Hey! What are you doing?" he protested before quickly putting it back on. "Hmm...now that I got a better look, you definitely look like the type to have a lot of fangirls. Let me guess...you were escaping from them by coming up here?"

Red started to form on Ryoken's face as he avoided contact with them and nodded his head. "Haha, figured." Takeru laughed a bit in amusement. Jin offered to share some of his lunch with Ryoken, he was gonna refuse but he was so hungry so he took Jin's offer. When he finished, Jin wrote down something in his notebook and showed it to Ryoken "Are you what my brother would call, a "womaniser"? Or was it a "chick magnet"? Thank goodness he finished eating or he would've choked. The red on Ryoken's face got darker as he tried to form a response but couldn't and Yusaku and Takeru started laughing. 

"There's no way, if I recall, he's only into people that are his "prisoners of destiny" and I don't think any of those girls are his type." Yusaku said confidently. Oh Yusaku shouldn't have said that. Ryoken had a smirk on his face as he responded, "True, but which of us wanted to "seize a new future together again? And funny you mention people's type, isn't yours "guys with white hair?" Yusaku's face went red and looked away because he couldn't respond. "Oh my gosh you guys are so savage at each other!" Takeru laughed. "I ship it." Jin said as he laughed along. "Okay, can we stop now?" Yusaku said, he looked like he was gonna die of embarrassment. Thankfully they had to because the bell that signaled the break was over had rung. 

The boys gathered their things together, threw out all their garbage, and walked back downstairs to their remaining classes. "By the way, why didn't you guys ask me more... serious questions? I had gotten that impression when I saw you guys, but we got off topic. Ryoken asked while they walked. Jin quickly wrote out a response but didn't show them "The author wanted to but wanted to keep it happy and fun instead" Yusaku and Takeru just shrugged. "Well that's fine, spending time with you guys was the most fun I've had in months. I hope we can again another time." And with that, Ryoken left and Yusaku watched him leave and continued to stare even after Ryoken was out of view.

"Oh my goodness, just make out with him already..." "BYE TAKERU! I'll see you and your brother after school Jin!" Yusaku quickly shouted as he ran off to his class, leaving Takeru to bring Jin to his class himself.

 

School was finally over for the day, Takeru and Yusaku came to get Jin and headed to meet Kusanagi. He was already there waiting for them, arms open and ready because Jin had sprinted over and hugged his older brother. "Wow, seems someone had a good first day of school" Oh yeah, he had forgotten it was only the first day. "Anyways, time to bring you two home. I can't wait to hear about how the first day went."

Jin, Takeru, and Yusaku were happy to tell him.

**Author's Note:**

> My first fanfic here is finally out! Took like 4 straight hours of typing. Though now it's Tuesday where I'm at so a bit late Probably won't make another one for a while, like a long while, because I lose motivation to write quick and I'm busy with my summer class but this one I had the idea so I decided to go for it. Though I should've finished my assignment instead of this :')
> 
> https://princessofdawn0718.tumblr.com/post/175710337148/vrains-week-day-1
> 
> If you want to see my submit


End file.
